monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jubjub/@comment-58.186.50.92-20151012134744
Scene opens in a wild and multicolored forest. After a few scenery shots, the camera focuses on Steve Irwin, who is currently walking ahead, with his legs crouched. He beckons to the cameraman to come closer "Today we're on the edge of Wonderland, to see the new gorgeous creature here, the Jubjub bird. This sheila may not look dayngerous, but she can be a bugger if you aren't careful. That's why I have one of these." He points downwards, where the cameraman focuses on a strap-on attached to the front of his pants. "Now, it's very important that I find one that's alone, and not a group of them." After a while of crouched walk, Steve points above at a tree, where there's a Jubjub bird preening her feathers. Steve motions the cameraman to hide in a nearby bush. After the cameraman's settled, Steve stands up, and the bird immediately detects him. With a cry of,"HUSBAND~!", she swoops at him, tackling him to the ground and straddling him. As soon as she starts to jump on his strap -on, he quickly grabs a hold of her wings with one hand, and her legs with another. "There we go. Come on out and have a look at 'er", he calls to the cameraman, who slowly rises up from the hiding spot and focuses on the harpy. "Now, the thing about these sheilas is, they wanna mate with the first man they see, they're that addled with lust." The harpy wiggles uncomfortably, stuck between wanting to fuck him more, or break away from his grip. "Let me gooooooo~", she moans, as she struggles,"I'll make you my husband, promise!" "First thing you might notice, is that her feathers are very soft and a lovely pink. That's because the Wonderland magic turns ordinary harpies into JubJub birds. It also makes them much,much softer, so that anyone wrapped in it wouldn't feel like resisting at all." He lifts her arms up, revealing her ample breasts. "The strange thing about these birds is, they have a bigger chest than most harpies, which is odd, since it makes it harder for them to fly. That's why they use men as 'perches'. But the really interesting part is this." The camera focuses on her vagina, which is dripping with fluid. "The thing about their fluids is, like everything here, is tainted with Wonderland magic. It makes men resist less and less to her until they can't do much else. It also keeps your old fella at attention, so they can do what they like as long as they want. Now, this part is important in escaping Jubjub birds." He casually flicks a button on the waist of his strap-on, making it vibrate hard. The glazed expression of the harpy changes to one of ecstasy, and her moans grow louder. Steve gingerly lets go of her wings, which hang limp to her side, with the occasional twitch. Quickly unbuckling his strap-on, he and the cameraman dash away. The bird keeps writhing on the ground, with weak protests like,”Nooooo…husbaaaand….” They run to the edge of Wonderland, where he looks at the cameraman and pants,"Good thing that worked, otherwise we would have had a big problem on our hands." "Well, boys and girls, that’s all we have for today, hope to see you next time as we take a closer look at the other exciting species of Monster girls."